When Dreams Become Nightmares
by WhyDidIWriteThisBcIHaveNoLif
Summary: It's seems even the sweetest of dreams become nightmares when cruel reality sets in.


div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; overflow-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 14.553px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A soft creak woke Musa from her restless sleep. As she began to fully wake she realized the creaks were companied by tiny sniffles. Musa sat up from her bed and turned to face her door to see her daughter, hair mused and night gown tousled from her own slumber. One little arm was wrapped tightly around an old worn duckling plush and the other wiping messily at her tear stained /"Momma? Can I sleep in here tonight?" Symphony asked between /"Of course. What's wrong Bǎobǎo? Did you have a bad dream?" Musa asked as she lifted her blankets so her daughter could curl up beside /"Yes." Said Symphony, sadness lacing her tone as she fought off another wave of /"Do you want to tell me about it?" Musa asked as she ran a soothing hand thru her daughter's messy /"We was all at our old house, with the pretty pond. We was all playing outside and me and daddy was catching fireflies. We gots a whole lot and put them in a jar so we could let them all go and watch the pretty lights with you when they flied away." Symphony said as tears began to well up in her grey eyes /"Sweetheart, why are you crying? That sounds like such a wonderful dream." Said Musa as she wiped a small tear away with her /"Cause I woke up." Said Symphony as a new wave of sobs shook her tiny body. Fighting back her own tears, Musa could only hold her daughter as she cried. Across the room Musa saw Flora, her eyes misting over also as she got up to go check on her own daughter. As hiccups turned into soft whimpers Symphony fell back asleep wrapped in her mother's arms. Musa watched her as she slept, the tears starting to dry on her face though the sadness still remand even in sleep. Musa could do nothing as the pain of losing her father still tore at the little girl's heart. It's seems even the sweetest of dreams become nightmares when cruel reality sets in./p  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a;"  
div id="work_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"**Author's Note/h3  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; background: transparent; border-style: initial initial solid initial;"I have small children of my own so I kinda used them and how they speak as inspiration for when Symphony was talking about her dream./h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 14.553px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Bǎobǎo is a Chinese parental term of endearment meaning baby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 14.553px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
